


if i could read your mind, would you notice it?

by hoseokinky



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Pining, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, fuc i love scent marking so mucj i just HAD to write my own fic abt it, i jus love abo in general, not smut but kinda steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokinky/pseuds/hoseokinky
Summary: ''There's this group of guys at school- I only share one class with all of them – and ever since I presented they've been kinda... pushy? And it would maybe be flattering if the guys weren't gross and stupid and arrogant. And I just- I basically just smell like an omega to them. That's what draws them in, right? But if I smelled like an alpha, or like- not fully of course, but if I had an alpha's scent rubbed off on me, it'd keep them away from me. And I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything and you can say no if the thought makes you uncomfortable or if you think it's pointless and- could you please scent mark me?''orjungkook hates alphas, except the ones with a) dazzling smiles or b) nice laughs, and hoseok has both





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi ?????? Um im so sorry for all the typos and other grammatical mistakes i started writing this at 12am and it's now 6:16am. i just really needed to get this out of my head. enjoy !
> 
> edit: title is from take me by miso !! go listen to it wooooop

Jungkook is running through a nearby park, the cold air not having time to settle inside his body, making him sweat and turn redder by every step and jump he takes. It's a chilly spring morning, and the city has just woken up. The sun is rising steadily in the horizon, making everything look breathtakingly beautiful and magical. (not really, but jungkook likes dashing through the slightly foggy streets with bon iver blasting from his earbuds. it makes him feel super stupid and hipster but that's fine.) He would probably stop to take some pictures he could later upload to his instagram, if he wasn't in such a hurry. He's positive that his math teacher is actually going to fucking choke him to death. This isn't the first or second time he's late from this particular class, more like the hundredth. It's not like he hates math, no, he actually really enjoys solving the problems and the praise he receives from his hyung's from doing so great on the tests. (wow. so that makes him a stupid hipster AND a fucking nerd with a praise kink. fascinating.) There's just something that makes him want to skip all of his math classes. 

Alphas. 

More specifically the asshole alphas who just can't seem to keep their disgusting and degrading comments to themselves. From the moment he steps inside and sits down, they're already picking seats around him, purposely trying to piss him off and corner him, making him blush with both embarrassment and disgust. That just fires them up more, thinking that Jungkook is fucking loving it, that he's just a weak ass omega who cannot protect himself. As if he'd actually let any of them even lay a single finger on him, yet alone mate him. 

It's been 8 months since Jungkook presented as an omega, and god, the change has been fucking awful so far. His hyung's treated him like some poor fragile little thing for the first month, especially the alphas, until Jungkook finally snapped and told them that he's still the same old bratty boy who's not afraid to mess around with his friends until he ends up in a headlock or pinned down on the ground. (what he didn't tell them though is that the thought of being pinned down now makes his head spin and breathing labored. it's no big deal. just kinda hot. an omega thing? probably yes.) 

Even though his hyung's slowly went back to the way things were, school was never the same for Jungkook anymore. Even the usually calm and collected betas sometimes gave him looks that screamed domination and the want of owning him. Now, Jungkook doesn't necessarily hate being an omega, god no, he often dreams about bonding with a nice alpha with a dazzling smile who'll treat him just right. It's a proven fact that omega-alpha bonds are often more deep and powerful than beta-alpha or omega-beta bonds. (omegas and betas don't often bond and mate, because an omega traditionally needs an alpha, more specifically, a knot, to be completely satisfied. some people don't care about that though, and so omega-beta bonds are formed.) So, in a way Jungkook feels delighted that he might get to experience something as special as a bond with an alpha. 

If only he'd have one. 

As long as he stays unmated, unmarked and single, literally every sane alpha will try to get a piece of him. He tries to understand the natural side of it, as alphas are drawn to healthy and pretty omegas by instinct, but most of the time he just doesn't fucking get it. He's told the group of guys to stay away from him god knows how many times, but they simply don't listen to him. He even once told them that he's seeing this one tall and built dude, who's ready to fucking neck every alpha who even simply breathes next to Jungkook, but of course none of them bought it. 

See, when you start dating someone, no matter if you two are mated or not, the other's smell will linger around you. 

Jungkook smells like an omega. Not even a simple whim of alpha pheromones can be found from his scent, even though many of his friends are alphas. He didn't consider that as he spoke out that one time, making one of the more braver and arrogant guys lean in so fucking close to him and take a deep breath, nose almost brushing against Jungkook's throath. He then barked out an ugly and mocking laugh, calling Jungkook a desperate little bitch who goes so far as to pretend that he has an alpha. 

Enough said, Jungkook hasn't opened his mouth not even once around the guys after that. 

He arrives to class 15 minutes late, his teacher giving him a look that would have him dead on the floor if he hadn't grown used to it. He gives the man an apologetic smile, mutters out a quick apology and sits down on the seat he first lays his eyes on. As he starts gathering his stuff on the table, he has some time to look around, and he notices the alphas sitting right behind him, giving him wicked smiles. 

Jungkook sighs and turns his attention back to his teacher, trying his best to ignore the feeling of being stared at like he's some sort of whole 5 star meal laid out for everyone to gawk at. 

 

  
Jungkook currently lives with 3 of his friends, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung. All in all there's 6 members in his group of friends, but Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi have their own places. Jungkook has known Jimin and Taehyung since they were all just little kids, and it was natural for him to move in with them after fleeing away from his parent's house. Jimin and Hoseok started going to the same dance classes about 3 years ago, and ever since that all 4 of them have been hanging around together. Namjoon and the others were introduced by Hoseok a bit later, during some lame ass party.  
And here they are, sharing clothes, lending each other money when needed and sometimes even helping out each other during heats. (jungkook's never done it, but he knows jimin has had both namjoon and yoongi stay with him during his heats.) They've grown weirdly close, as if it was all just meant to be. They jokingly call themselves a pack sometimes, and even though it's just jokingly since packs aren't a legit thing anymore - haven't been for ages - it still makes Jungkook feel warm inside. He sometimes wonders if it would be possible for them to make this whole pack thing work. It'd mean that six of them would most likely have to mate each other. But who? 

Hoseok is nice, Jungkook thinks, as he sits down on the sofa settled in their living room. Nicer than any alpha he's ever stumbled across in his life. (namjoon and yoongi are okay too, but for some reason he doesn't feel as attracted to them as he does to the obnoxious child trapped in an adult man's body who goes by the name jung hoseok.) 

He'd just gotten back from school, and he hasn't felt this tired in a while. (he blames it on the god damn alphas and all the stupid ass unfinished assignments he has laying around.) He turns on the tv, flipping through the channels. No interesting shows aren't airing, so he just settles on watching some random movie that's been rolling for an hour already. He lays down and hugs a pillow close to his chest. 

Hoseok. 

Hoseok loves flowers and dancing and pretty (sometimes a tad bit weird) clothes and sunsets and sunrises and stupidly cheerful music and hot chocolate and dogs. He's a fucking champion, really. He smells like a mixture of vanilla, freshly cut grass and coffee. It's nothing too sweet, yet at the same time it fits his personality and looks so well. He doesn't take life too seriously, yet he has many goals set for the future. He wants to become a professional dancer, maybe choreograph for idols and other artists, who knows. His laughter is loud and clear and it rings through Jungkook's ears for solid 5 minutes even after the moment has passed, but that's fine. (jungkook thinks he couldn't possibly live without hearing hoseok's laugh at least three times a day.) It's safe to assume that Hoseok is pretty much the man of his dreams. 

(wow. a stupid hipster nerd with a praise kink crushing on his older friend. amazing.) 

The front door is opened, and a familiar and soft scent spreads inside the apartment. For a moment all Jungkook can hear are vague mumbling and shuffling noises, until Hoseok is literally leaping to the living room, and plopping on the sofa, immediately laying on top of Jungkook. All of this happens so fast that Jungkook doesn't even have time to greet his hyung, words stuck in his throat. He shouldn't be surprised though, because this is exactly what Hoseok does. He just comes and goes like a leaf floating in the air. It's so fucking weird and hilarious and scary at the same time. 

''Hi.'' Hoseok breathes out then, rudely interrupting Jungkook's thoughts and his analysis on the elder. 

''Hello.'' Jungkook breathes out in reply. ''Tough day?'' He continues quickly, so Hoseok won't catch him off guard again. 

''Yeah... No. Maybe. I don't... know, honestly. I mean, nothing huge happened, I just feel strained. For no particular reason. It's dumb. I feel dumb. Can we cuddle?'' He asks, and damn it, why does he even ask if he's just gonna settle behind Jungkook anyways, not even waiting for his answer, as if he knows just how whipped the younger one is, as if he knows Jungkook could never decline that offer. (he couldn't) 

''Yea.'' He answers anyways, even though Hoseok is already wrapping his arms around Jungkook and nuzzling his nose against the back of his neck. Jungkook feels a shiver run down his spine and a blush set on his face. The act reminds him of something he's always wanted to ask the elder, but never had the courage to. 

''How were your classes?'' Hoseok asks after a while. Jungkook shrugs. ''They were fine. I was late for math again though.'' He can feel Hoseok's smile against his skin, and suddenly all he can think about is his smile, his mouth, his dimples, his- 

''When will you not be late? And how are you still alive and on the course? If I was a teacher and one of my students would keep coming late, I'd probably end up locking the door at some point and stop letting them in anymore. I think that'd teach them a lesson.'' He says, chuckling a bit. Jungkook snorts and shrugs again. 

It's not that he doesn't want to tell Hoseok and the other's about the asshole alphas, he just doesn't want them running off after them and ending up in hospital or some crazy shit. Everyone in their ''pack'' has always seen him as the baby of the group, even before he presented as an omega, so the need to protect him arrogant alphas and assholes in general comes naturally. 

He thinks there might be another solution for the problem. He doesn't have to tell everyone about it, because he sincerely doesn't want to make a big deal out of this. All he needs is Hoseok to listen to him and comply. 

''Hyung?'' he says calmly. (not really, his voice is actually fucking trembling.)  
Hoseok hums, a sign for Jungkook to continue. The latter lets a shaky breath leave his mouth before he speaks up again. 

''Okay. Um- first of all, you need to promise me not to freak out or overreact or do anything stupid. No crazy alpha shit. You'll let me explain first and then we'll see what we'll do, okay?'' he says, and god, why did he had to sound so dramatic. He can literally feel Hoseok's heartbeat starting to quicken and his scent getting thicker, obvious signs of confusion and worry and protection. ''Hyung, please calm down. You may think you're fooling someone with that silence but no. Nothing's happened, I'm fine, okay?'' he says and sighs. Hoseok nods curtly against his neck, his words not having any effect on him. 

''So. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, but I never got the chance to...?'' he trails off, thinking about a nice way to put his thoughts into calm and collected sentences. Hoseok encourages him to continue by drawing random patterns with his fingers on the younger's stomach, an act to help him calm down. 

''There's this group of guys in school- I only share one class with all of them – and ever since I presented they've been kinda... pushy? And it would maybe be flattering if the guys weren't wasn't gross and stupid and arrogant. And I just- I basically just smell like an omega to them. That's what draws them in, right? But if I smelled like an alpha, or like- not fully of course, but if I had an alpha's scent rubbed off on me, it'd keep them away from me. And I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything and you can say no if the thought makes you uncomfortable or if you think it's pointless and- could you please scent mark me?''

Jungkook wasn't even aware of his ranting, suddenly feeling breathless and flushed, but least he finally said it. Nothing else matters right now. Now he jus-

''I'll do it.'' Hoseok speaks up, and his voice sounds so rough and deep and god? What the fuck? Did he just say yes?

''Wh...wh-what? You'll-''

''Yeah- I'll do it. Right now. Here. I don't mind.''

He sounds desperate, like this is what he's been waiting for years. At that thought Jungkook finally fucking melts to the other's touch completely, and almost lets a high pitched whimper escape his mouth. Almost.

''Go on then.'' he whispers.

He swears he hears the other growl before he's being rolled around, now facing the alpha. Jungkook lets his head loll to the other side, showcasing complete trust and submission. Hoseok leans in agonizingly slowly, eyes softly scanning over the younger's features. His scent is stronger than ever, floating heavily in the air around them, whirling around them and mixing in with Jungkook's. It feels like the whole room is spinning.

And then Hoseok completely buries his face into the crook of Jungkook's neck, breathing in deeply, like his life is depending on it. (jungkook thinks his is for sure.) This time Jungkook lets the tiniest sound escape his mouth, embarrassment long gone, the only thing going through his head being hoseok and hoseok and hoseok and hoseok and hoseok and hoseok and how amazing everything feels, how all his worries and pains are being washed away. Hoseok noses the soft skin behind his ears all the way down to his collarbones, and everything in between. Jungkook is so fucking gone, he doesn't have no idea if he's even conscious anymore. It just feels too good.

At some point simple touches turn into fluttering kisses, and Hoseok's hands find his way underneath Jungkook's shirt, steadying him and letting his fingers press the tiniest marks to the omega's hips. Jungkook mewls, head thrashing from side to side until Hoseok grabs his jaw gently but firmly, like a reminder that he's not done yet. Jungkook whimpers again, not knowing if he should be furiously blushing or turned on right now, so he just settles on both. Hoseok keeps going on for solid 2 minutes, until he's convinced that he can't possibly make the younger one smell more like him, and instead of his neck he presses the last kiss on Jungkook's cheek and smiles down at him, eyes blown wide with lust and care and something beautiful.

''...Good?'' he then asks.

Jungkook bursts out laughing, covering his face with his hands, realizing what the fuck just actually happened. Oh god.

He actually reeks of Hoseok now, his own sweet and peachy scent almost completely hidden underneath the alpha's vanilla and wooden smell. It feels amazing, his inner submissive side relishing in the feeling of belonging to someone, being cared for. Even though it's nothing like legitimate marking, and this was completely platonic (not really), it's still something. It's a start.

''...Good.'' he answers a while later, after they've both calmed down. He's still blushing like crazy, hair all messy and eyes shiny like he's about to cry. (that might actually happen considering what just happened.)

They just lay there for few minutes, both deeply inhaling their mixed scents.

''You know- I wouldn't mind doing that more in the future. Like. Every single day?'' Hoseok says suddenly, trying to look and sound as unaffected as possible. Jungkook smiles so hard he thinks his cheeks might rip.

''I-I'd like that. A lot.'' he says. Hoseok turns to look at him, and gives him a dazzling smile.

Stupid fucking love. 

 

 

(long story short, the next day when he arrived to math class – on time - the asshole alphas didn't dare to even sit near him. from the moment they walked in, the smell hit them with full force, and jungkook just proceeded on giving them his prettiest smile and continuing on fixing his notes.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!!! ahhhhh i feel like this was really hurried and stuff but ! its okay lmao anyways i love hopekook so much and omega jungkook is one of my biggest weaknesses (esp. mpreg but people rarely write that rip TT) and ive had this whole kinda-platonic-but-not-really scent marking thingy going thru my head?? but yes!
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed xxx please leave some feedback and maybe a kudos? love u pals


End file.
